Shocked to the Core/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Josiah: Gavin Dodson, you're under arrest for the murder of Ulyssa Baldwin! Gavin: Come on, I know she cost me my job, but I wasn't mad enough to kill her! Giovanni: The evidence says otherwise, like the poker chip you left on the victim's body. Gavin: Come on, that chip could've been anybodies! Josiah: And what about the face wipe traces you left on the keys to the plant? The ones soaked in the victim's blood? Gavin: Come on, I'm trying not to look like a total wreck, and besides that still doesn't mean its mine. Giovanni: We have you on camera, your burn mark gave you away. And we have the murder weapon you left your earring on. Its all over Gavin! Giovanni: Was your job that important to you you had to torture Ulyssa? Gavin: No! I needed to find the photos she took before she gave them back to the market! Gavin: ...... Josiah: Wait, as in the black market? Gavin: Yes, I've been a long time customer and part-time distributor for them. Its not like I was making much money to make ends meet around here. Gavin: Ulyssa was essentially part of their private army, she was to go around and keep tabs on their affiliates. Gavin: She was planning on using those photos to blackmail us into doing their deeds for them, as I'm sure you already know... Josiah: So she took pictures of you, but you didn't want them to be used for blackmail? Gavin: Exactly! I didn't want to kill her, but when I tried to torture her with the tasers she kept her mouth shut. Gavin: At the very least I'd make sure no one would find them, so I modified one of them and shocked the life out of her! Gavin: I may not have found the pics, but at least I won't have to worry about the black market going after me. Giovanni: But now you have and the police to worry about Mr. Dodson, you're under arrest! Judge Blackwell: Gavin Dodson, you stand here accused of the murder of Ulyssa Baldwin. How do you plead? Gavin: Guilty! But I couldn't let them blackmail me, who knows what they would've made me do! Judge Blackwell: If murder was their intention, then you shouldn't have had much trouble considering that's why you're here. Judge Blackwell: And further more, you shouldn't have gotten involved with them in the first place if you didn't want them blackmailing you! Gavin: Well we're not all making as much money as you Your Honor, some of us can barely scrape together a decent living! Judge Blackwell: That's no excuse for affiliating yourself with a known criminal organization! Judge Blackwell: For your crimes Mr. Dodson, the court of Warrenville sentences you to 30 years in prison. Gavin: Blast it! Why did I think this was ever a good idea? Josiah: Nice work! Another black market affiliate put behind bars! Giovanni: I gotta admit, I had a weird feeling about the victim, but I didn't think she'd be an enforcer for the black market. Giovanni: But its not like her killer was any better, he went so far as to kill to keep his secret. Josiah: The sooner we end this black market, the less we'll have to see this continue. Samuel: Guys! Josiah: Whoa, Sam, what's up? Samuel: I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but I got some news I need to tell you, RIGHT NOW! Killer is Dead (2/6) Category:Dialogues